Normal subjects and individuals with intermittent hypertension have their blood pressure responses and renal electrolyte excretion measured in response to laboratory stressors and real-life events while eating low, normal and high sodium diets. The results should provide information concerning the interrelationships between sodium intake and stress in the causation of hypertension.